Philip Bradly-Lashawn
|religion=Buddhist |language=English, Dutch, French |home=Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=1975 |function=Deputy Governor of Sylvania |depgov=yes |depgov-state=Sylvania |depgov-term= |depgov-election=State Elections, Fall 2010 |depgov-electionoutcome= |depgov-gov=Martha Van Ghent |depgov-predecessor=none |depgov-successor= }} Philip Bradly-Lashawn (1975) is one of the two illegitimate sons of King Arthur III of Lovia. He is a decendent of Sir John Lashawn, one of Lovia's founding fathers. Living in Novosevensk, Bradly-Lashawn is a neighbor to Semyon Breyev. He owns the famous big yellow chicken painting. Bradly-Lashawn is also a farmer as was his famous ancestor in maternal line, Sir John Lashawn. A talented musician, Bradly-Lashawn produced Crush the Capitalist Beast in 2010. In 2011, after the reform of Congress, Philip Bradly-Lashawn got elected as a MOTC for the CPL.nm. Philip is one of the seven great-grandchildren of King Arthur II of Lovia. In September 2013, Philip brought a case against King Sebastian I of Lovia, claiming the throne as the son of King Arthur III of Lovia. Early life Philip's mother was Veronica Bradly-Lashawn, his father's mistress for most of her life. Because of the class difference between the two lovers (Veronica was of low birth) they never married; Arthur's family did not approve of a marriage. Queen Lucy I of Lovia, especially. She forbade her son to marry the "lowly pauper girl", as she described Veronica, and the marriage plans where called off. Despite this, Arthur refused to leave his beloved girlfriend and the two of them stayed together untill her death. Philip and his twin brother George were deeply loved by their father the king. They are considered to be members of the royal family, and are officially on good terms with the rest of the family, though it's not certain that this is truly the case after Philip described his cousins as 'capitalist pigs' in an letter to the Supreme Court Judges. Bradly-Lashawn has never received the title of prince and is referred to as "The Hon. Philip Bradly-Lashawn". Until 2013, it was assumed he had no ambition to take over the throne. He has never been included in the Line of Succession. In 2010, Philip stated that the throne is 'in good hands with my nephew sic Dimitri.' In May 2011, however, he announced that although he had no ambition to take over the throne, he would be happy to do so if called upon by a congressional majority. In 2013, Philip reversed his position on the monarchy entirely, and began legal action in an attempt to claim the throne. Personal Interests , a personal friend]] Philip Bradly-Lashawn is wealthy man and has an interest in horse racing. He owns his own stable and is known to be a gambler. He is married to the Dutch-Lovian Malia Vensterdorp (1979) and has six children. The marriage in 1998 was a great party and many members of the royal family attended the wedding including the old King Arthur himself. Since then Philip has tried to live a quiet live and stay out of the attention of the press. Whenever a member of the royal family marries, however, or when there is a funeral, Philip and George and their spouses are invited to attend. Bradly-Lashawn has founded the Lovian Fencing Federation in 1999, being a state champion fencer. Bradly-Lashawn is a Buddhist and has been since 1994, shortyly after the death of his mother. He is an active member of the Sofasi Zen Buddhist Temple and a prominent member of the small yet growing Lovian Buddhist community. Philip is a personal friend to famous Lovian fencer Henri Megrii. Activism Bradly-Lashawn is very interested in the Foreign relations of Lovia, being befriended to several diplomats. He is an activist for the freedom of Tibet and for the right to return for Palestinian refugees driven away from their ancestral grounds by force. He is highly critical of the state of Israel and its inhumane system of apartheid towards the Palestinian people. Bradly-Lashawn plans on writing a book about this. Bradly-Lashawn is also a pro-life activist and he is anti-abortion in all cases. He is an advocate for larger families in Lovia. .Bradly-Lashawn opposes the AFL because he believes "banning political parties entirely is unlawful and can be seen as a death blow to democracy in Lovia". He is against the decision of the supreme court to close down the controversial Iron Guard Party, while he has made it very clear he does not support the party. "Crush the Capitalist Beast" In 2010, Lashawn wrote the anti-establisment dance song "Crush the Capitalist Beast": :''We will break the enemy :''the enemy is the capitalist beast :''we will break him and crush him :''and make the world red :''suck on that, capitalists! Family With his wife Malia Vensterdorp (1979) Philip has the following children: * Arthur George Bradly Lashawn (February 14, 1999) * Karen Elisabeth Bradly-Lashawn (April, 19 2002) * Lily Helen Bradly-Lashawn (December 5, 2005) * John Marcus Bradly-Lashawn (January 16, 2007) * Vanessa Joy Bradly-Lashawn (August 25, 2008) * Meryl Anne Bradly-Lashawn (June 1, 2010) Since Malia's family is very religious and both partners like to have a very large family, they plan on having several more children in the future. While Philip is a Buddhist, Malia is a Reformed Christian. The couple lives in perfect harmony despite their idealogical and religious differences. Category:Buddhist Category:Member of the royal family Category:Living person Category:Farmer Category:Politician Category:Deputy Governor Category:Jockey Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Person Category:Activist